Transformers (2007) Unrated
Friday June 5, 2015: I was on a bike ride at the Anthem Community Park, when I decided to get back to my car and drive over to Wal-Mart that is located near the Outlets at Anthem. I usually go into Wal-Mart for supplies or maybe buy a movie once in a while. I was at the movie section getting movies like, Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition, and Sherlock: Season 1 on DVD. There was a movie that got my attention, that DVD was the unrated version of Transformers, I always loved that movie, but sequels were complete garbage, anyways the box-art was off it just had the word "Transformers: Unrated", there was no sign of Optimus Prime. I bought it with all the DVDs, and took them home. I decided to have a movie night, and ordered a pizza from Barro's, and gave a $5 tip to the delivery person, and popped some Orville Redenbacher popcorn, and grabbed a Coca-Cola from the fridge I put in the DVD into the Blu-Ray player, the wired thing that happened was, there was no menu, it just cut to DreamWorks SKG, and Paramount Pictures logos but instead of the metallic sounds I would hear, they were silent, along with the opening with the Allspark cube with Optimus Prime narrating, it was also silent then it cuts to the soldiers riding a helicopter to Qatar, but they looked depressed like as if they would never see their families ever again, and I thought to myself, "I don't remember Transformers having a downer beginning." Anyways, Captain Lennox said in a forlorn fashion, "I'll never get to hold my baby girl for the first time." Then it cuts to Sam Witwicky giving pain pills to Mojo, the family dog, this was pretty late in the film but, the film got pixelated and it showed an image of an Autobot getting tortured by a deception with sparks flying out the autobot's arms as it had a look of sadness I its face, this part partially made me vomit, but I continued watching, it cuts to Sam getting chased by Barricade, the scene looked normal but it was silent, it got pixelated again, but it was normal pixelation, then it cuts to Bumblebee fighting Barricade, it keeps going on a Frenzy injures Sam by cutting his leg, but when Sam kicked him, instead of the Wilhelm Scream like in the theatrical version, it was silent. I paused the film and took a breather, then I went back to finish the rest of the film, it cuts to Optimus Prime, and Megatron fighting in Downtown Los Angeles, but Megatron grabs the Allspark cube from Sam and aims it at Optimus Prime, and says to him, "The cube is your chest just like you wanted." But his voice did not sound like Hugo Weaving. The film ends, I immediately ejected the DVD and destroyed it with a hammer, and decided to watch Sherlock to calm myself down, if you come across the unrated version of Transformers, stick with the theatrical version. Category:Lost Episodes